


Azul.

by Tigger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigger/pseuds/Tigger
Summary: Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Nuestro amor es tan..." Del reto en la pagina Es de fanfics.Keith no sabe explicar lo locamente enamorado que está de Lance.***Es la primera vez que escribo en AO3 y hace mucho tiempo que no escribo fanfics ni nada x'D espero que esto haya quedado medianamente decente.





	Azul.

Tú amor es azul.

– Tú eres azul – Le susurré a su oído.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntaste confundido.

Tan lleno de tonalidades como el océano a medio día. Por fuera; brillante y vanidoso como el azul del cielo despejado, sobrecogiéndonos a todos con tu sonrisa. Mientras que por dentro eres oscuro como el azul marino, lleno de nostalgia y tristeza.  
Yo tuve que descubrir esto solo, poco a poco, ganándome tu confianza.

Cuando te conocí todo tu ser parecía el borrón del azul cobalto, el color de una tormenta, nuestra rivalidad. Hizo falta meter la crueldad del campo de batalla y el miedo a perderte para que por fin me decidiera a pedir tu amistad, y de esa forma me diste el más hermoso de los índigos, tu lealtad y confianza. ¿Cuándo fue que me entregaste tu amor? Ya ni me acuerdo, pero estoy seguro de que vino tan lentamente como el vaivén de las olas cuando sube la marea. Poco a poco vi cómo te convertías en el color de las nomeolvides, un color tan puro como el amor inocente. Al cambio, mi amor por ti vino de golpe y verte darte cuenta de él tan despacio hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera como si tuviera fuego en el pecho, pero de todas formas, guardé en silencio mis sentimientos pues sabía que tu cariño no era algo que pudiera forzar.

“Y la espera valió la pena” Pensé para mis adentros mientras te abrazaba por la cintura debajo de las mantas de tu cama.

– ¿Keith? ¿Qué sucede? – Dijiste trayéndome de nuevo a la tierra, quizás debido a que me estaba demorando demasiado tiempo en responder.

– Es difícil de explicar – Comencé a decirte pero callé de inmediato. Tenía miedo de que malinterpretaras alguna de mis palabras, dado que siempre que quería decir mis sentimientos hacia ti, yo terminaba diciendo alguna estupidez aun cuando he reflexionado muchísimo, y lo último que quería era hacerte daño.

Soltaste una risa relajada y me sentí invadido por la frescura de esta.

– ¿Es por mi león, verdad? – Exclamaste, divertido por la situación – Vamos, Keith, no era muy difícil darse cuenta, hasta mi traje es de ese color.

– Si – dije forzando una sonrisa – Es por tu león.


End file.
